


Just A Regular Evening

by Lunlun



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29410410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunlun/pseuds/Lunlun
Summary: Quark paints his nails.
Relationships: Odo/Quark (Star Trek)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24
Collections: Quodo Mini-fest





	Just A Regular Evening

**Author's Note:**

  * For [terribleCuriosity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/terribleCuriosity/gifts).



> Hello hello!
> 
> terribleCuriosity I hope you will like this story as much as I liked writing it!
> 
> I wish you the bestest of days, stay healthy and take care of yourself <3

Quark’s painting his nails when Odo arrives in their shared quarters. He seems different, Quark notes quickly. Nervous in a way, at least that was how his insides sounded.

“Welcome home.” He says from where he’s sitting, doesn’t turn around, keeps painting his nails.

“Hello.”

Some shuffling around later Quark feels the couch dip down to his left. He still doesn’t look up as he paints his last nail. “How was work?” He asks.

“It was… adequate.” Odo answers, his voice too hesitant if one were to ask Quark.

Quark purses his lips when he finally decides to look up. He rises his brow when he sees Odo sitting stiffly by his side. It’s been so long since the last time Odo acted that nervous around him. “Everything alright?” Quark asks him carefully.

Odo nods, then there’s silence stretches between them. Quark was starting to get worried. “Odo?”

“Yes?”

“What is going on?” He asks. The worry in him turns toward an old fear. The fear hat Odo was going to break up with him. Leave Quark heartbroken and empty. He bites the inside of his cheek. He's about to voice his concern when Odo places a small box between them on the couch. Quark furrows his brows as he looks at it. “What’s this?”

“Open it.” Odo’s voice is quiet, hesitant.

“Alright…” Quark reaches for the item and then opens it carefully.

Inside is a bracelet. It has the color of Latinum accented with some gold. The gold wraps itself around the Latinum with tiny branches. It lookes gorgeous. Quark picks it up, he looks at it from every angle.

“It’s beautiful.” He pauses, then looks up. “But not very valueble if that’s what you want to know.”

There’s a tense silence between them in which Odo’s eyes widen, a moment later he grinds out angrily. “What?!”

“You heard me.” Quark holds it up to Odo’s face. “This is a fake.” He pauses, why had Odo been so nervous about this entire issue? “If you want me to evaluate the worth of something, just tell me. You don’t need to act so nervous.” He laughs amused. “Had me thinking that you wanted to break up for a second there.”

When Odo doesn’t answer he looks at Odo, who seems to be brewing in anger all of sudden. “Odo?”

“The Latinum is fake?”

“Yes?”

“Alright.” Odo nods and stands up.

“Where are you going?”

“I’ve got something to do. I will return tonight. Goodnight, Quark.”

Quark feels as confused as he looks when he watches Odo leave. “See you.” He manages to say just before the doors close.

He looks at the bracelet in his hands and huffs. After inspecting it for a second longer he realizes it would fit perfectly around his wrist. So he puts it on. And he’s right. It’s snug but not tight. He grunts amused. It’s nearly like Odo had bought the bracelet for-

His eyes widen just as his face starts to grow warm.

He’s glad that Odo isn’t around to see it.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me a comment!  
> Comments add to my life  
> Help me become an immortal!


End file.
